


Jaime Morrow and the Wizarding World

by YukiKoyuki



Series: Harry Potter and the Better Sequel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: @JK, A Better Sequel™, FUCK YOU- sternly worded fanfic to follow, Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, fuck the cursed child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKoyuki/pseuds/YukiKoyuki
Summary: 19 years later, we make our return to Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter have been dreaming of the day they receive their owls, it was expected really, but for 11-year-old Spencer Rose, the owls littering her front stoop were a sight to behold. Now, these unlikely friends have to balance their first year of Hogwarts with a vampiric groundskeeper, the legacies of days past, and ominous stirrings on the wind of things to come.





	Jaime Morrow and the Wizarding World

19 years later, we make our return to Hogwarts. Ever since Voldemort’s defeat, things have been looking up for the wizarding world, but not every corner is as satisfied with the peace time. There’s been a string of murders involving Hogwarts staff and, curiously, a young Muggle looking to change the world. Famous Aurors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are at the ends of their rope with the case, and things only get crazier when September 1st sneaks up on them and their children.

Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter have been dreaming of the day they receive their owls, it was expected really, but for 11-year-old Spencer Rose, the owls littering her front stoop were a sight to behold. Her parents aren’t nearly as pleased as she is when the letters keep coming, and soon, she finds herself swept up in a world of magic and thrills beyond imagination. Fast friends Albus and Scorpius find the Muggleborn’s wonderment amusing, but soon they’re the ones relying on her for guidance through the wizarding world.

Now, these unlikely friends have to balance their first year of Hogwarts with a vampiric groundskeeper, the legacies of days past, and ominous stirrings on the wind of things to come.

JAIME MORROW AND THE WIZARDING WORLD COMING SOON


End file.
